As a technology for controlling a speed of a vehicle such as a car, for example, a safety device described in JP 2003-137001 A is known.
The safety device described in JP 2003-137001 A detects that the current position of the vehicle is a position which departs from a road (public road) on the basis of a map data of a navigation device and information indicative of the current position of the vehicle. In addition to this, when it is determined that an accelerator is manipulated so as to increase a driving speed of the vehicle and that the driving speed of the vehicle is higher than a predetermined value, the throttle is controlled so as to decrease the driving speed regardless of the manipulation of the accelerator by the driver.
The technology described in JP 2003-137001 A intends to prevent the acceleration of the vehicle which the driver does not intend, even if the accelerator is erroneously manipulated. Therefore, a technical problem is a determination of whether or not the manipulation of the accelerator is the erroneous manipulation. Then, JP 2003-137001 A uses a condition on whether or not the vehicle is located at a position which departs from the road, and a condition on whether or not the accelerator is manipulated when the driving speed of the vehicle is detected as being higher than the predetermined value, as a condition for determining whether or not the accelerator may have been erroneously manipulated.
However, when the above-mentioned determination condition is used, a throttle of a vehicle which enters a parking space from a road is controlled so as to decrease the vehicle speed depending thereon. Therefore, there may occur a problem of spoiling a drive performance in driving when moving to the vicinity of a parking frame in a parking space or the like.